The Scarlet Shadow
by Super Bananna
Summary: A new vigilante arrives in Starling. The members of Team Arrow are desperate to learn his identity before he destroys Starling as they know it. But, will his identity destroy Team Arrow? Olicity. Slightly AU.
1. Chapter 1

A lone figure stood atop a building in the Glades. He swiftly launched himself from building to building, stopping at a seemingly abandoned warehouse. Smiling, he peered in the grimy skylight, and saw just what he wanted to see; drug dealers, and lots of 'em too.

The hooded man climbed down the side of the building, and tip-toed through the door.

"There's a new gang in town boys, and we have to show 'em who owns this city." The figure slid along the wall as the men cheered at their boss' words.

"The Fazzaloni's are the only mob in Starling, and we're gonna keep it that way." The large leader turned to his right and clapped his hand on another greasy man. "My son, Donny, will take some men to the wharf tonight to welcome the new guys."

Donny grinned.

The figure adjusted his weapons, and stepped out of the shadows. All the men reached for their guns, but didn't shoot.

Donny stepped out, and cocked his gun. "Who's there?"

The figure smiled and replied, "Ah, it's just me, a city inspector! I've come to check your permits for the building. You do know it's not safe out here at night."

Donny sneered and said, "Yeah, we're the reason it's not safe, asshole." He trained his gun on the figure

The hooded man put up his hands and said, "Now, wait just a cotton-pickin minute here. I'm just a poor, unarmed, defenseless, city inspector." As he was saying this, he slowly pulled out a set of tonfas, and his voice became deathly quiet.

"Ha, ha. Just kidding."

Before Donny could fathom the "poor inspector" jumping at him, the figure had knocked him unconscious and kicked his gun away. Others began to realize that this could be bad for both business and health, so they started to shoot at the man. With (almost) inhuman speed and strength, the masked man took out three more men, without even breaking a sweat. He gracefully leaped over the unconscious bodies of the henchmen, and put his steel tonfas away, grinning at his success. He walked over to Fazzaloni, who, by now, was shaking. The boss picked up a gun, only to have it be knocked out of his hand.

Stuttering, he asked, "W-who the h-hell are you?"

The masked man chuckled darkly, and said, "I'm your worst nightmare, buttercup."

He then stopped, contemplated what he had said, and continued, "Unless your worst nightmare is actually a fat clown riding a unicycle throwing pies at your face."

Turning to the frightened man, he said, "That's what mine is. You know, they really should say, 'Now, I'm your worst nightmare, replacing your previous one.' That would make more sense, don't you think?"

He looked at the crime lord, who was shaking so bad, he could neither speak or shake his head.

"I'm sorry, I'm kinda new at this, so is it ok if I just start this over?"

The hooded figure stood up, shook himself off, and said, "Now, I'm your worst nightmare," and promptly knocked the drug lord out.

He stood up, wiped his hands on his jeans, and smiled.

"Cool."

* * *

><p>So, yeah! This is my first fanfiction. I appreciate whatever you want to write to me about, either through the review or PM (I still don't really know hoow it works, so if anyone wants to tell me, I'm game!) I honestly don't really know what I'm doing, writing a story, because I'm not artistic, or even that good at writing. But, I had a dream with this in it, and I thought, "God that would be a good fanfiction. I hope someone has written it." But no one did, and I decided to write it... The only problem is I'm really busy, and don't have time to be writing Fanfiction. Oh, well! I'll fit it in somewhere.<p>

I hope you read it, not just scrolled all the way down here to read my author's note.

I'm really into music, and I'll probably leave a phrase down here with a song that I think relates to the chapter, and you can search it in YouTube... Here's one for you now!

Extreme Music - Do You Feel Alive (Epic Energetic Vocal Rock)

Sometimes, it'll be popular music, othertimes, you'll think, "What even is this?"

I'll see y'all through the screen sometime soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Turn left."

Felicity was sitting in the Foundry (she secretly liked to call it the Quiver), staring at her computers, watching as Oliver sped through the streets of the Glades.

She loved moments like this, where she could talk to Oliver without being distracted by his face... or abs.

Oliver's voice distracted her from her thoughts.

"I'm here. Is it safe to go in?"

Felicity quickly did a thermal scan of the warehouse by tapping into a satellite. There were at least thirty armed men inside, but none of them seemed to be moving. She relayed this information to Oliver and quickly added,

"Be careful, this might be a trap."

* * *

><p>Oliver pulled his lips into a tight line and nocked his arrow. He crept over to the fire escape, and quietly climbed it. Looking through the skylight, he saw the men in question through the cracked window.<p>

None of them were moving, yet he kept his guard up, and his arrow nocked.

He then opened the window and carefully lowered himself down. None of the drug dealers were moving, still. By now, Oliver knew something was wrong, when suddenly he heard a crash. Spinning around, he pointed his arrow at figure in a red hood, and scruffy jeans.

The figure put his hands up.

"I'm not here to hurt you. If I was, half of Starling would know your identity by now."

His voice was weird, like it couldn't decide if it was high pitched or low pitched.

"Who are you?" Oliver growled.

"Well, Mr. A, I have a small riddle for you to figure this out. Are you ready?"

He cleared his throat and said,

"Not shades of yellow, purple or green, no one can touch me, not even a Queen."

Then, he did something that had only happened to Oliver in _very_ compromising situations.

_He winked._

He then launched himself over Oliver and crashed out a grimy window.

Oliver stared for a moment, then called Felicity.

"We've got a problem."

* * *

><p><em>Sorry this is so short, I hope you can enjoy it nevertheless! I realized I didn't put in a disclaimer. So here it is! I don't own Arrow, never will. <em>

_So the song choice for today doesn't really have to do with the chapter, I just thought the title would be funny. _

_I'm Not The Only One - Postmodern Jukebox_

_Also, I don't think I mentioned this, this is kinda AU because I haven't really watched season one like I have season two and three, but this is set before Roy or Sara, and I'm afraid that the characters are more like the season two and three characters. So thanks for reading!_

_See you later alligators!_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Felicity swiveled in her rally chair and stared incredulously at Oliver.

"So you're saying that there's another vigilante in town, and he knows your identity?"

Oliver sighed, and said, "Yup."

Diggle groaned. Felicity, however, didn't understand.

"Why are we so upset about this? We have someone to help us out! I mean, I like it being just us, but we could always use the help..."

Oliver replied, saying, "As much as I like having someone who could get hurt on my watch, he's dangerous, volatile. For all we know, he could be an enemy trying to get close to us and attack when we think we can trust him."

Diggle nodded, and said, "The best thing to do in a situation like this is to figure out who this guy is."

He turned to Oliver.

"Can you describe in detail? I might know someone from the military who fits that description."

Oliver started, "Well, he was short, only about 5'4, had ripped jeans and a red sweatshirt on. His face was covered, all except his eyes, which were a stormy blue-green color. I'm assuming he was wearing a voice modulator, because his voice switched from high-pitched to low-pitched constantly, and I don't think it can be traced. But, he was snarky, and over-confident, like he had already beaten me."

Diggle stopped Oliver and went over to the computer.

"I remember a guy from my time in the war. His name was Tim Robin, and he could be this guy. But, he went missing in action three years ago."

Diggle turned the computer, so Oliver could see the picture.

Oliver sighed, "I guess that could be him, but we have no way to be sure. For all we know, Tim could be long gone."

Felicity looked up, and said, "Oliver, what was that riddle again?"

Oliver told her again, and Felicity smiled.

"I got it. Not shades of yellow, purple or green? What has no color that no one can touch? A shadow! Did Tim have any obsessions with shadows?"

Diggle shook his head.

"No, but it wouldn't hurt to look into right?"

Felicity then turned back to her computers and searched for Tim Robin. If this guy was still around, she would find him.

* * *

><p>Tony Trippolini the Third sat behind his mahogany desk at his new bar in the Glades. For a new drug ring, things were going great. They had several dependent costumers, and they hadn't been attacked yet (which surprised him, seeing as there were many gangs in the area). His brother Tommy came in, after knocking.<p>

"Hey, you hear 'bout the Fazzaloni's?"

Tony looked up from his paperwork. The Fazzaloni's were very prominent, and had far reaching clients. If they were out of the picture, that meant the Trippolini's could take over the Glades with relative ease.

"They was iced."

Tony sighed, and said, "By the Arrow? I'm tellin' you, Tommy, that son of a -"

Tommy stopped him.

"Not the Arrow. There's a new guy, callin' himself the Shadow."

Tony threw his pen down.

"Damn it! Why couldn't we just go to a normal town, like Chicago, or New York? But, no! We had to come to Starling, where there are guys running around thinkin' they could just not have crime?"

Tommy said, "What should we do boss?"

Tony sat back down.

"For now, we lay low. Don't let the men in tights know we exist. Let the other gangs disappear, then, we come with a vengeance."

Tony and Tommy smiled and chuckled.

"Then, we destroy the Arrow and the Shadow."

* * *

><p><em>Ha HA! So, we've met our main villain! By we, I mean you, and by met, I mean read about.<em>

_The song for today is a combo, you just have to switch when you hit the line break._

_I've Got a Theory/Bunnies/If We're Together -Buffy the Vampire Slayer_

_Rogues are We Reprise - Holy Musical B man_

_So again, I don't own Arrow, and I'll try to get another chapter up soon!_

_Please read and review!_

_I'll see you on the flippity-flop!_


	4. Chapter 4

Oliver was getting fed up with the Shadow. Felicity wasn't any closer to finding anything our about Robin, and the Shadow would just pop up at every crime that Oliver would come to. He would beat everyone up, then leave, usually before Oliver would get there. He would sometimes leave snarky notes, with stupid puns. One time, he arranged the unconscious bodies of several drug dealers into the shape of a middle finger. Oliver was afraid that he would have to resort to violence if this problem would ever be solved.

And he soon got his chance.

The Arrow was out patrolling. He was squatting on top of a building, waiting for either action or a call from Felicity. Then, he saw a glint of metal and a red flash (A/N: tee-hee :).

"Felicity, I see the Shadow. I'm going to confront him and solve this problem."

Back in the Foundry, Felicity spun around, and pressed the com-link.

"What? No, Oliver, that's a terrible idea," she said. "You could get killed."

Oliver sighed, "I know, but this needs to be done."

Felicity nodded. "I know, but be careful."

A ghost of a smile graced Oliver's face at her concern for him, and he jumped from the building.

The Shadow was leaning up against the side of a warehouse, casually looking at his fingernails (which were actually covered by red gloves).

He looked up and smirked at the Arrow.

"So, you never told me if you figured out my riddle! Did you get it?"

He grinned eagerly.

Oliver snarled. "I'm not here to play games, Shadow!"

The Shadow grinned and clapped, "So you did get it! I'm so proud of you! But actually it's the Scarlet Shadow, ya know because your like Robin Hood, and I'm like Will Scarlet, his friend - "

His words were rapidly cut off by the sound of an arrow slicing air.

Oliver growled. "We are not friends!"

The Shadow moved out of the way at the last second, a look of mock anger on his face.

"Now that wasn't very nice," he said. The Shadow slowly pulled out his tonfas, and got into a battle stance.

"You want to fight, greenie? Let's do this."

The Shadow rushed at Oliver, and he quickly nocked an arrow. Just after he shot, the Shadow moved out of his target range and his arrow whizzed harmlessly to the side. The Shadow attacked him, using both his weapons and hand-to-hand combat.

They danced around the warehouse, locked together in a deadly race for supremacy. The Arrow suddenly made an unexpected move, and landed on top of the Shadow.

The Shadow smirked, and said coyly, "Well, Mr. Arrow, if you wanted to take me out, you should at least know my name."

Suddenly, the Shadow kneed Oliver in his quiver (if you know what I mean) and quickly held him, face down, with his arms behind his back.

He pulled out a card and said, "Well this was fun, but I hope it shows you can trust me, at least a little. Because if you couldn't, half of Starling City would know who you are. If you ever need me, call me at this number."

He stood up, and helped Oliver to his feet.

Needless to say, Oliver was stunned. He still wasn't sure about this whole debacle, but tonight had shown him that the Shadow was a force to be reckoned with, and they should be fighting together, not apart.

The Shadow stuck out his hand, and Oliver hesitantly grasped it. They shook hands, and turned to go their separate ways, when the Shadow spun and tackled Oliver, just before an explosion shook the foundations of the warehouse, and the Arrow and the Shadow landed in a crumpled heap.

* * *

><p><em>So, yeah... I've been gone for a while now... Anyway, I'm back! I have Ch. 5 written, I just need to post it, whic might be to more, but probably not, I'll see what I can do. I'm really sorry to whomever is following this story, because I'm a sporadic person who is super busy... Any who. <em>

_Song of of the day!_

_To be a man - Holy Musical B man! (WARNING: EXTREMELY EXPLICIT)_

_BTW, if you love musicals, and you love making fun or your favorite superheroes, this is the show for you! It's all on YouTube, and you should check out the other Starkid musicals too!_

_Also, I got a review! So I'll answer it._

_Dear DoubleDee068, thank you for your kind note. I like to think of Shadow as a cross between Deadpool, Harley Quinn and Jesus, the three best people! And CONGRATULATIONS, YOU ARE MY FIRST REVIEWER! YOU GET THE LOVE SND SFFECTION OF AN ANONYMOUS WRITER ON THE INTERNET! Yay!_

_See ya on the flippity flop!_


End file.
